Udając głupca
by Shaunee Altman
Summary: Mouri Kogorou nie był głupcem.


**Autor**: Eliryn

**Beta**: Marta001

Link do oryginału znajdziecie na moim profilu.

_**Ostrzeżenie**_: Pojawiają się wspomnienia wydarzeń, które nastąpiły po pojawieniu się Ai Haibary.

* * *

_**Udając głupca**_

Mouri Kogorou nie był głupi.

To prawda, nie był genialny i z pewnością nie był wielkim detektywem, jakim miał rzekomo być, ale nie był głupi. Wiedział kiedy dzieje się coś dziwnego.

Pierwsza sprawa, której rozwiązywania nie pamiętał, wydała mu się trochę dziwna. Gdy otworzył oczy siedział na krześle, a Megure-keibu mu gratulował. Nie potrafił wyjaśnić dlaczego nie pamięta wydarzeń sprzed minuty, ale starał się nie myśleć o tym za dużo, zwalając to na swoje dziwactwo.

Za drugim razem zignorował to. To był tylko zbieg okoliczności, że nie pamiętał rozwiązywania sprawy tak jak ostatnio.

Za trzecim razem nie mógł już tego ignorować. Zastanawiał się krótko, czy ma jakąś dziwną chorobę, sprawiającą, że nie pamięta rozwiązywania spraw. A może pracował za ciężko i zapomniał z powodu stresu?

Za czwartym razem zdecydował, że rozgryzie, co jest grane. W końcu był detektywem. Z pewnością mógł zrozumieć co się z nim dzieje.

Zaczął zauważać, że zazwyczaj przed atakami bezpamięci czuje słabe ukłucie, a potem świat wygląda jak po pijaku. Połączył to z wypowiedziami innych, że gdy rozwiązuje sprawy wygląda jakby spał. Doszedł do wniosku, że ktoś musi go usypiać za pomocą strzałek... ale kto?

Megure-keibu był poza podejrzeniem. Ran i bachor także. Ale kto jeszcze mógłby to być oprócz nich? To oni byli przy nim regularnie, gdy zasypiał...

Ale wtedy nadszedł czas, gdy nie został uśpiony. Z powodu Conana pojechali na wycieczkę miłośników Holmes'a i ten nastolatek z Osaki pojawił się, szukając przyjaciela Ran, Kudo Shinichi'ego. Detektyw z Osaki był tym, który usnął, a Kogorou patrzył. Megurego i policji w ogóle tam nie było. Ran była przy jego boku. Conana nigdzie nie było widać.

Coś dziwnego było z tym dzieciakiem, Heijim, odkąd osunął się na podłogę, opierając się ciężko plecami o drzwi. Było coś nie całkiem pasującego w sposobie, w jakim mówił. Oczy miał zamknięte, głowę pochyloną i nie ruszał się, z wyjątkiem podniesienia ramienia w dziwny sposób i błędnego wskazania sprawcy. Gdy było po wszystkim, Conan pojawił się zza pleców bachora z Osaki.

Mouri Kogorou nie był głupi.

Zaczął zwracać większą uwagę na Conana. Bachor zawsze wskazywał rzeczy, biegał dookoła i zadawał pytania. Dzieciak był inteligentny i to wiedział. Gdy zaczynał pokazywać jak bardzo jest mądry i to zauważył zaraz próbował to ukryć, nagle zachowując się jak dziecko. Jego dziecinne zachowanie było tylko grą, był o tym przekonany, ale wciąż nie był całkowicie pewny, że to właśnie on go usypia. Nie chciało mu się wierzyć, że ten dzieciak był tym, który rozwiązuje wszystkie sprawy.

Ale podobno pomagał śpiącemu Kogorou. Był tuż za Heijim, a po tej sprawie obaj byli dziwnie blisko. Był tam, gdy Ran i Sonoko udały się na spotkanie z klubem miłośników magii i Sonoko wpadła w ten sam śpiący stan, by złapać mordercę. Był jedynym zawsze obecnym. Był jedyną osobą, mogącą rowiązywać sprawy.

Była też kwestia głosu, jako że głos dzieciaka w niczym nie przypominał głosu Kogorou, Sonoko lub Heijiego. Ale zawsze kręcił się wokół szalonego naukowca - sąsiada Shinichiego, więc może zdobył jakieś urządzenie do naśladowania głosu od tego starego głupca. Może tak zdobył to, czego używał do usypiania ludzi.

Nie był pewien w jaki sposób dzieciak mógł być tak dobrym detektywem w tak młodym wieku, ale wiedział, że miało to coś wspólnego z Kudo Shinichim. Widział go wystarczająco często jako dziecko i nie mógł szybko zapomnieć jego wyglądu. Conan był idealną kopią Shinichiego - idealną kopią z okularami. Fałszywymi okularami, jak odkrył pewnego wieczoru zdejmując i sprawdzając je, gdy Conan zasnął na kanapie. To było tak, jakby Shinichi wrócił do postaci dziecka z całą swoją wiedzą i doświadczeniem, które zbierał od lat.

I wtedy Shinichi wrócił, a Conan nie był sobą. Nienormalne zachowanie dzieciaka ustało, gdy Shinichi zniknął tak nagle, jak się pojawił, i Kogorou był wreszcie pewien. Nie wiedział jak to się stało lub jak to w ogóle było możliwe, ale Conan był Shinichim i próbował to ukrywać.

Niedługo po krótkim powrocie jego podejrzenia zostały potwierdzone. Obudził się przed rozwiązaniem sprawy i siedział z zamkniętymi oczami słuchjając, jak Conan-Shinichi wyjaśnia sztuczkę mordercy głosem Kogorou.

Słyszał wcześniej, jak Shinichi rozwiązuje sprawy. Nie wiedział, dlaczego, lub co ukrywa, ale nie mógł wątpić w tożsamość bachora.

Podczas następnej sprawy znów obudził się wcześniej. I podczas następnej i następnej, aż w końcu strzałka przestała w ogóle go usypiać.

Ale to nie znaczyło, że śpiący Kogorou już się nie pojawiał... Gdy czuł ukłucie, grał, udając że zasypia i słuchał jak dzieciak rozwiązuje sprawy jego głosem. W każdym razie nie miał żadnego powodu przestać byś śpiącym Kogorou. Raczej lubił sławę i właściwie stawał się lepszym detektywem przez słuchanie rozwiązań bachora - nawet udawało mu się rozwiązywać sprawy przed dzieciakiem, wyrzucając go z pokoju, by nie przeszkadzał. Poza tym, gdyby przestał udawać, kto wie co spróbowałby zrobić?

Więc zachowywał się jak wcześniej, często sugerując, że morderstwa były samobójstwami lub wypadkami - nie żeby naprawdę w to wierzył, ale miał nadzieję, że może tym razem będzie inaczej, może to nie będzie morderstwo. A gdy nie zachowywał się jak dziecko, uderzał go, by subtelnie przypomnieć, by nie był tak cholernie oczywisty... i trochę zemsty za te wszystkie ukłucia, po których zasypiał, na pewno nie zaszkodzi.

Więc obserwował, jak dzieciak zbiera dowody i słuchał rozwiązań spraw. I studiował. I uczył się.

Mouri Kogorou nie był głupcem.

Nie był głupi, ale był cholernie dobry w udawaniu takiego.


End file.
